staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 stycznia 1994
thumb|left|88px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.05 "Dynastia Colbych" (1) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.20 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.40 Szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 "Family Album" (13) - język anglo-amerykański dla średnio zaawansowanych 12.40 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (13) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 12.45 LUZ - program nastolatków 13.30 - 15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 LUZ - magazyn nastolatków 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.40 Prawnik domowy 18.05 ”A teraz Frannie” (1) - serial komediowy prod. USA (1992 r. 18.30 Konteksty - kultura ludowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Benjamin Blumchen" - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.20 Teatr TV - Mervyn Jones: "Historia jednego dnia z epilogiem" (53 min.) 21.25 Miniatury - Józef Flawiusz "Dawne dzieje Izraela" 21.30 Program publicystyczny 21.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej "U" - Urszula Kasprzak 22.10 Reportaż 22.25 "...Wyszedłeś, aby powracać" - reportaż Waldemara Karwata i Andrzeja Pankiewicza 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.35 ’’Życie na sprzedaż” (5) - serial prod. włoskiej 1.05 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 2.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|88px 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Programy lokalne 8.35 "Przygody Alfreda Jonatana Kwaka" (3) - serial anim. prod. holenderskiej 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" (459) - serial prod. USA 9.40 "ONA" - magazyn 10.05 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (13) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 10.10 "Reporters" (12) - język angielski dla młodzieży 10.20 "Muzzy comes back" (13) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.25 "Alles Gute" (12) - język niemiecki dla początkujących 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.10 7 dni polskiego sportu 12.00 "John Fitzgerald Kennedy - sam o sobie" - film dok. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później" (6) - serial TP (powt.) 14.00 Rzeczpospolita druga i pół - Sekretarze (2) 15.00 B and B, czyli spółka z ograniczoną nieodpowiedzialnością 15.25 Powitanie 15.35 "Przygody Alfreda Jonatana Kwaka" (3) - serial anim. prod. holenderskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio Sport - magazyn NBA 16.15 Dedykacje - Dziecięce utwory Mozarta dla królowej 16.40 Przeboje kronik filmowych 17.15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 17.30 "Pokolenia" (459) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "John Fitzgerald Kennedy - sam o sobie" - film dok. prod. USA 20.00 "Błyskawice" (19) "Porwanie" - serial USA 20.25 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.05 Noc detektywów "Flesz" - "Kolekcja Catheriny" - serial kryminalny prod. niemiecko-włoskiej (1991 r., 91 min.) 23.35 Wina i kara" - film dok. Aliny Mrowińskiej i Jolanty Sztuczyńskiej 0.05 Panorama 0.10 Paco de Lucia w Poznaniu (2) - koncert muzyki flamenco 0.40 "Błyskawice" (19) "Porwanie" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 1.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|88px 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Program dla dzieci: Odkrywamy talenty 18.00 Historia - Współczesność 18.30 Pan Adam - obraz XIII, czyli epilog 18.50 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Prosto z Belwederu 20.10 Anno Domini '93 - program rozr. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Latawiec - film pol. 23.00 Godzina muzyki: wrocławskie gawędy muzyczne 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Bez prądu - Republika 0.55 Siedem dni polskiego sportu 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV Niezależna Lublin/Polonia 1 05.40 Remington Steele - serial 06.30 Hill Street - serial 07.30 Informator 07.45 Dzień dobry Lublin 08.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - bajka 08.40 Rodzina Trappów - bajka 09.05 Księga dżungli - bajka 09.30 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 10.45 Maria - serial 11.30 Przyjemny przestępca - komedia USA 13.30 Dziennik TNL 13.45 Informator 14.00 Telekronika Świdnika 14.20 Globtroter 14.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 15.15 Sportowy przegląd tygodnia 15.45 Informator 16.00 Dziennik TNL 16.15 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - bajka 16.40 Rodzina Trappów - bajka 17.05 Księga dżungli - bajka 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 19.15 Maria - serial 20.00 Kamienny morderca - film sensacyjny USA 21.45 Dziennik TNL 22.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 23.05 Informator 23.20 Sportowy przegląd tygodnia 23.50 Kronika wydarzeń tygodnia 00.20 Footfoose - musical 02.20 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left|88px 07.00 MTV w Trójce 08.05 Babskie gadanie - magazyn 10.00 Przerwa 15.50 Retransmisja TV Polonia 17.00 Powitanie 17.05 Riviera - serial 17.40 Inspektor Gadget - film dla dzieci 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.15 Magazyn sportowy 18.30 Relacja sportowa 19.05 Póki płyną chmury - musical prod. USA 21.25 Zakończenie programu własnego 21.25 Retransmisja TV Polonia 17.05 He Man (serial anim. dla dzieci) 17.30 Magazyn proteka 18.00 Niedżentelmeński postępek (2) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Potwory - Zabawa z zapałkami (powt.) 19.45 Film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Sąsiedzi (serial australijski) 21.00 Królewskie wesele (film USA) 22.35 Informacje 23.00 Mrok i dziecko (film USA) thumb|left|88px 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.10 Klan wilków — telenowela meks. 10.00 Piękni i bogaci — serial famil. USA 10.30 Rajska plaża — serial australijski 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty — serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem — serial komed. USA 17.30 Rodzinny gang — serial komed. USA 18.00 Rajska plaża — serial australijski 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy — niem. serial famil. 20.15 Rodzinka Flodderów — kom. film holend. 20.45 Okropnie miła rodzinka 21.15 Posterunek — niem. serial polic. 22.15 Dzień X... 23.00 10 przed 11 23.30 SK-15 — mag. krym. 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 1.05 Kto tu jest szefem 1.35 227 2.05 Rodzinny gang 2.35 Explosiv 3.05 Hans Meiser 4.00 Ilona Christen 5.00 Dobre, złe czasy thumb|left|88px 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech — TV śniadaniowa 9.10 Księżniczka Fantaghiro (4) — film włoski 1992 — powt. z niedzieli 10.55 Forum gospodarcze 11.25 Młodzi i namiętni — serial obycz. USA 12.20 Koło fortuny — telegra 13.00 Doktor John, traper — serial USA 14.00 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial familijny 14.30 Alf — odc. pilotowy serialu USA 15.05 Bonanza — western, serial USA 16.00 Star Trek — serial s-f USA 17.00 5 razy 5 — quiz 17.30 Program region. 18.00 Idź na całość! 19.00 Wiadomości 19.19 „ran" — sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Doktor z gór — niem. serial famil. Pułapka 21.20 Zgłoś się, proszę! 22.10 Myśliwy — serial 23.00 News & stories 23.50 Star Trek — serial 0.40 Ja, dr Fu Man Chu — film ang. — powt. 2.05 Godzina filmowców 2.20 Progr. satyryczny 2.50 Zgłoś się, proszę! 3.30 Czarna błyskawica 3.55 Tarzan — serial 4.20 Zorro — serial thumb|left|88px 7.00 Fitness — nowy magazyn: sport, zdrowie, rekreacja — porady dla wszystkich 7.30 Żeglarstwo 8.00 Tereny narciarskie 8.30 Zwariowane rekordy 9.00 Fitness 9.30 Panorama sportu 12.00 Fitness 12.30 Young znak and Fun — sporty młodych 13.00 Tenis — live ATP — turniej mężczyzn w Katarze, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 20.00 Siatkówka — spojrzenie wsteczna rozgrywki Ligi Światowej 1993 22.00 Piłka nożna — liga hiszpańska — transmisja jednego z dwóch meczów: Gijon — Barcelona lub Bilbao — Santander 23.00 Wrestling — wybrane walki w ramach Mistrzostw Świata mężczyzn 24.00 Futbol amerykański 1.00 Piłka nożna — retransmisja jednego z dwóch meczów ligi hiszpańskiej — powt. z 22.00 thumb|left|88px 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Gimnastyka — podsumowanie wydarzeń minionego roku — gimn. sportowa i artyst. 11.00 Taniec — Super Masters Stuttgart, Niemcy 12.00 Akrobatyka sportowa — Puchar Europy 13.00 International Motorsport 14.00 Sport rajdowy — Rajd Paryż-Dekar 14.30 Koszykówka — Challanger Bucklera w Paryżu 15.30 Triathlon — spojrzenie na imprezy minionego roku 17.00 Eurofun — magazyn 17.30 Surfing — magazyn 18.30 Żeglarstwo — Whitebread-Race 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sporty motorowe — wyścig w Bedfordshire, Anglia 20.30 Sporty samochodowe — seria NASCAR w roku 1993 USA 21.30 Sport rajdowy — Rajd Paryż-Dakar 22.00 Boks 23.00 Piłka nożna — Eurogoals 24.00 Truck Racing — spojrzenie wsteczna ME 0.30 Sport rajdowy 1.00 Wiadomości MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Ingo przedstawia 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Simone i klipy 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 — trzy hity jednego wykonawcy 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 18.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów — Prezentuje Paul King 20.00 Free Your Mind 21.00 Muzyka non stop 22.00 Największe Przeboje 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Blok rockowy 2.00 Marijne zaprasza thumb|left|88px 6.35 Adam 12 7.00 Abbot i Costello 7.20 Mila Superstar 7.50 Bella i Sebastian 8.20 Nastolatki... 8.50 W 80 dni 9.20 Piotruś Pan 9.40 Supermysz 9.50 Ruck Zuck 10.20 California... 10.50 Adam 12 11.20 Całym sercem 11.50 Dr Quinn 12.55 Szlafmyca i Co. 13.20 Mila Superstar 13.50 Bella i Sebastian 14.15 Myśliwy Grump 14.35 Nastolatki... 15.05 W 80 dni... 15.35 Piotruś Pan 16.10 Szlafmyca i Co. 16.40 Myśliwy Grump 16.50 Kobieta za 7 mln dolarów 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Na wariackich papierach 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cover Up — serial szpieg. USA 21.10 Wrestling 22.20 Potwory (1) — serial USA 22.55 Wiadomości 23.00 Craze-demon grozy — horror ang. 1973 0.45 Cover Up — serial szpieg. USA — powt. 1.40 Tele-bazar 2.10 Wrestling — powt. 3.10 Potwory — powt. thumb|left|88px 14:15 „Rok 1993”: wydarzenia, ludzie. opinie 15:30 „W naszym kraju*: hotel Belle-vue w Dreźnie - reportaż 15:45 „Sto arcydzieł”: „Stwórca odpoczywa” Margit Anny 15:55 „Liryka dla wszystkich" Nietzsche (powt. z niedzieli) 16:05 „Siebenstein” - serial dla dzieci 16:30 „Lutzi postrach ulicy” (1/6) - nowy serial dla dzieci 17:00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17:10 Wiadomości 17:15 „Schalom Ben-Chorin - budowniczy mostów w dialogu żydowsko-chrześcijańskim” - film dok. 18:00 „Migawki z Austrii” 18:45 „Los człowieka” - serial 18:53 „Piaskowy dziadek" - serial 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Rozmowa dnia 19:30 „Oko środowiska”: „zanieczyszczanie wód” - film dok. 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 „Moja lewa stopa” - irlandzki film psychologiczny. 1989 r. reż. Jim Sheridan. Discovery 17:00 Cayo Santiago: Wyspa małp - film dok. 18:00 Poszukiwacze skarbów: Tajemnica pirata Le Vas-seur - film dok. 18:30 Terra X: Szlaki gigantów - serial dok. 19:00 Tylko w Hollywood - serial dok. 19:05 Poza rok 2000 – magazyn popularnonaukowy 20:50 Najszybsi ludzie świata - film dok. 20:30 Duch przetrwania: Bombardowanie Londynu - film dok. 21:00 Tajemnice wywiadów: Kontrowersje w CIA - serial dok. 22:00 Argentyna: Kraj gauchos i tanga” - serial dok. 23:00 Poszukiwacze przygód:Przeklęta wyprawa - francuska ekspedycja na No- thumb|left|88px 08:30 Wiadomości NBC 09:00 Zakupy w TV 12:00 Świat biznesu 12:30 Reporterzy przedstawiają 13:00 „Dzisiaj" - mag. informacyjny 13:30 Informacje giełdowe 14:00 „Dzisiaj” - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 „Koło fortuny” - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Informacje giełdowe 18:00 Magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Wiadomości 1TN 19:30 Dziennik kulturalny 20:00 Przegląd filmów dokumentalnych 21:0O „Kronika zniszczeń" - magazyn ekologiczny 21:30 „Wczoraj, dziś, jutro” 22:00 Wiadomości TTN 22:30 Biznes europejski 22:50 Informacje giełdowe 23:00 „Wieczór z Jay Leno” - show OO:0O „Rozmowy intymne” - talk- show z udziałem telewidzów 00:30 Wiadomości NBC thumb|left|88px 09:50 „Ruck Zuck” (powt.) 10:20 „California Highschool” - serial 10:50 „Adam 12” - serial 11:20 „Pół żartem, pół sercem” - serial 11:50 „Dr Quinn” - serial 12:50 Blok filmów animowanych i programów dla dzieci: Vampy 12:55 „Śpioch i ferajna” 13:15 Vampy 13:20 „Mila Superstar” 13.45 Vampy 13:50 „Belle i Sebastian” 14:15 „Dzikie łowy Grumpa” 14:25 Vampy 14:35 „Nastolatki z Beverly Hills” 15:00 Vampy 15:05 „Dookoła świata z Willi Fogiem” 15:30 Vampy 15:35 „Piotruś Pan” 16:00 Vampy 16:10 „Śpioch i ferajna” 16:35 Vampy 16:40 „Dzikie łowy Grumpa" 16:50 „Miraculus i Supermysz” 17:30 „Kobieta Plus” - serial (powt. z godz. 05:50) 17:50 „Ruck Zuck” - teleturniej 18:30 „Proszę o uśmiech" - magazyn rozrywkowy 18:55 Wiadomości 19:00 „Na wariackich papierach" - serial 20:10 Wiadomości 20:15 „Cover Up” - serial 21:10 Studio Sport: wrestling WWF 22:20 „Opowieści straszliwe" - nowy serial 22:55 Wiadomości 23:00 „Szaleństwo” - horror. Wlk. Bryt. 1973. reż. Freddie Francis, 00:45 „Cover Up" - serial (powt. z godz.20:15) thumb|left|88px 05:55 JOYrobic 06:00 Magazyn poranny ZDF 09:03 „ML Mona Lisa” - magazyn dla kobiet 09:45 JOYrobic: sporty zimowe 10:03 Korespondencje ze świata 10:45 „Prawo w Niemczech - równi wobec prawa” 11:03 „Ci Drombuschowie" - serial 12:35 Przegląd wydarzeń 12:55 Przegląd prasy 13:00 Magazyn informacyjny ZDF 13:45 „Los człowieka” - serial dokumentalny 14:10 „Poczekalnia do małego szczęścia” - serial 14:25 „Telefon szczęścia ZDF’ 14:30 „Kruszynka i Antoś” - film dla dzieci wg Ericha KĄstnera 16:00 „Iogo” - wiadomości dla dzieci 16:09 „Lucky Lucke” - serial 17:OO Wiadomości 17:15 Magazyn regionalny 17:50 „Stary” - serial 19:00 - Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 „Ci Drombuschowie” - serial 20:50 Korespondencje ze świata 21:45 Wiadomości 22:15 „Różowy Cadillac” („Pink Cadillac”) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 r. reż. Buddy Van Hom, 00:20 Wiadomości 00:25 „Nocny ekspress”: „Genetyka niebezpieczeństwo czy szansa?” NORD 3 11:00 „Gwiazda i jej miasto”: Richard Clayderman - Paryż 11:45 Studio sport 12:45 „Zwierciadło czasu”: 150 lat temu - „Wesołych świąt” 13:00 „Medisch Centrum West, Amsterdam” - serial 13:30 Jak żyją Żydzi” (1/2) – film dokumentalny 14:30 „Sprawca - ofiara - policja” - program publicystyczny 14:30 „Europa i świat”:,.Arafat”, Arkan” - filmy dok. 15:30 „NORDtour • magazyn turystyczny 16:15 „Bremeńskie warsztaty zdrowia”: „Rok 1994” - magazyn medyczny 17:00 „Piękna Marianna” - serial 17:25 „DAS! dziś” 17:25 „Zwierzęta Hiszpanii” (14): schronienie w lesie” - serial 18:00 „Ulica Sezamkowa” - program dla dzieci 18:30 „Piaskowy dziadek” - serial 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe 18:45 „DAS! - studio wieczorne” 19:30 Programy regionalne 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Rynek w N3 21:00 „Świat Courthsa-Mdhlera”:Niekochana kobieta., - niemiecki film obyczajowy, reź.Tom Toelle, 22:35 Studio sport 23:05 „Horyzonty” 23:50 „Hrabia Yoster ma zaszczyt” - serial 00:15 Wiadomości 00:45 Wiadomości sprzed 20 lat: 21.12.1973r. thumb|left|88px 06:00 – 17:00 Blok filmów animowanych 17:00 Johnny Quest”-(A/S) 17:30 „Down Wit Droopy’D” - serial animowany (A//F/S) 18:00 „Dast & Mutt Wacky Race” - serial animowany (A/S) 18:30 „Flinstonowie” - serial animowany(A/F) 19:00 „Wieczór z Bagscm i Daffy” - serial animowany(A/S) 20:00 Filmowy wieczór TNT na temat: „Marion zawsze z klasą” Ja mam temperament" – komedia muzyczna, USA 1933. reż. Raoul Walsh. 21:20 „Królestwo za pocałunek” - melodramat, USA 1936, reż. Frank Borzage, 22:50 „Polly of the Circus” - film obyczajowy, USA 1932, reź.Alfred Santell. 00:10 „Szpieg nr 13” - film sensacyjny. USA 1934, reż. Richard Bolesławski, 01:50 „Posażna jedynaczka”- film obyczajowy. USA 1933 thumb|left|88px 06:00 „Minister” - serial 06:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08:35 Wiadomości tv kanadyjskiej 08:35 „Wydarzenia” - magazyn 09:05 „52 sur la une” (powt.) 10:OO „Oblicza prasy” (powt. z niedzieli) 10:45 „Siedem dni w Afryce” (powt.) 11:00 „Godzina prawdy” (powt.) 12:05 „Szansa dla piosenek” - show 12:45 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 13:05 „Minister” - serial (powt. z godz.06:00) 13:35 „Marsz wieku” (powt.) 15:05 „Ogród dzikich zwierząt” - magazyn dla miłośników zwierząt 16:00 Wiadomości 16:10 „Vision 5" - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16:25 Jak się czujesz? - magazyn 16:50 „Kuchnia muszkieterów” - magazyn kulinarny 17:05 „Une peche d’enfer” - program dla dzieci 17:35 „Odkrycia” - magazyn popularnonaukowy 18:00 „Pytania dla mistrza” - teleturniej 18:30 Wiadomości 19:00 „Litery i cyfry” - teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20:00 „Stawka/Punkt” 21:10 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21:35 „Sacree soiree” - show 23:05 „Wielkie wydarzenia XX wieku” - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 00:30 „Klub o północy" - magazyn 01:30 Powtórzenia programów: „Szansa dla piosenek” 02:15 „52 sur la une” 03:15 „Oblicza prasy” 04:00 „Siedem dni w Afryce" 04:15 „Godzina prawdy” 05:20 Euro-Wiadomości thumb|left|88px 11:00 Wiadomości 11:05 „Return From Witch Mountain” („Ritomo dal Fignoto") (2) - film przygodowy,USA 1978 (35 min) 11:4O „Calimero” - film animowany 12:00 „Nancy, Sonny & Co.” - serial 12:25 Prognoza pogody 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 „Kobieta w historii kryminalnej” - serial 13:25 Wyniki losowania Lotto 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 „Trzy minuty o...” 14:00 Popołudnie z Jedynką 17:55 Wyniki losowania Lotto 18:00 Spotkanie w kinie 18.15 „Brylantyna” - serial 19:00 „Don Fumino” - serial 19:40 Almanach na jutro 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:OO Wiadomości 20:30 Wiadomości sportowe 20:40 „Sissi - Schicksalsjahre einer Kaiserin ” („Destine di una imperatrice”) - austriacki film obyczajowy. 1957, 22:40 Wiadomości 22:45 Gassman czyta Dantego: „Piekło” pieśń IV 23:05 „Słowo i życie” - magazyn katolicki 23:35 „Fantastyczne przyjęcie” - film animowany O0:OO Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 00:30 „Podróż po rzece Pad” - magazyn dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3 Sat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nord 3 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Raiuno z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin/Polonia 1 z 1994 roku